


unforgivable yet wanted

by crowdedmasks (emptymasks)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gender-neutral Reader, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Mass Displacement, Other, POV Second Person, PWP, Penetration, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Rough Kissing, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Voice Kink, Xenophilia, could be anal or vaginal, reader genitalia not specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptymasks/pseuds/crowdedmasks
Summary: It’s been months of you two seeing each other across battlefields and wreckages him coming and talking to you more and more, trying to give you things, gifts. What you assumed was a poor attempt to get you to leak information, seemed to be something different. This wasn’t the first time you’d been inside his ship, not the first time you’d been inside his quarters, not even the first time he’d started to be intimate with you. You’d never gotten this far, but he’d made his advances, servos grabbing your hands and trailing along your sides. Him getting further and further every time… and now…Now was your chance; You could tell him to stop, and you know he would, he’s said he doesn’t want to hurt you and as hard as it is for you to believe, you know he wouldn’t take you against your will. You have power in this moment, you can say what you like…“I want to see you,” You said, your voice is shaking and you can’t stop yourself talking. “Tarn, please, I want to be able to see you.”





	unforgivable yet wanted

He thrust into you, pushing you further into the wall with every snap of his hips.

Your hands found no purchase on the metal wall and you flung an arm behind yourself to grab part of his thigh. A servo (you caught yourself almost about to say hand, you chastised your brain for humanizing him) moved from your hips to press against the wall next to your head and you had the sudden urge to lean forwards and kiss it.

What was wrong with you? He’s a decepticon, worse than that, he’s the leader of the DJD, the worst most ruthless bots in the galaxy, and here you are in his quarters letting him fuck you. Letting a bot who hates and kills humans, indulge in his strange fascination with you. Letting him press you against the wall and have his way with you, and you want more?

It had been months of you two seeing each other across battlefields and wreckages, him coming and talking to you more and more, trying to give you things, gifts. What you assumed was a poor attempt to get you to leak information, seemed to be something different. This wasn’t the first time you’d been inside his ship, not the first time you’d been inside his quarters, not even the first time he’d started to be intimate with you. You’d never gotten this far, but he’d made his advances, servos grabbing your hands and trailing along your sides. Him getting further and further every time… and now…

You slid your hand against the wall and curl your fingers around his thumb and he let out a sound that could be a gasp and stilled inside of you.

Now was your chance; You could tell him to stop, and you know he would, he’s said he doesn’t want to hurt you and as hard as it is for you to believe, you know he wouldn’t take you against your will. You have power in this moment, you can say what you like…

“I want to see you,” You said, your voice is shaking and you can’t stop yourself talking. “Tarn, please, I want to be able to see you.”

He doesn’t move for a minute. You pressed your cheek into the wall and see his optics glowing through the holes in his mask which is slightly tilted up against his face.

“Please,” You said once more, keeping your eyes on his.

He removed his hand from the wall and placed it back onto your hip, you thought he was angry, but then he started pulling out and grabbing your arm to spin you around, his servos grabbing you and lifting you up and pushing back into you in one motion.

You moaned as he began thrusting again, forcing your head from falling back against the wall to look up at him. You were facing him, but he was still wearing that dammed mask. You’ve seen him without it on once before, but he quickly put it back on once he noticed you there.

There’s not much turning back now anyway right?

His arms were busy holding you up and digging into your hips (though you’re fully aware he could keep you held up with one hand and doesn’t that thought cause something to burn hot inside of you) and you take the opportunity to reach up and push his mask off in one quick move.

He stops again, you see his mouth open, but no voice comes out as you quickly cup his face. One hand resting against the right side of his face, the other stroking lighting over the scarring and missing plating across the left side. You were tenderly stroking this killing machine’s face and you leant up and pulled his head down to kiss along his scars and you found that you are caring less and less and everything just felt so good.

You pulled back and look up at him. His mouth was hanging open and his optics flickered.

“Tell me you want me,” He said, pleaded perhaps, looking as though he’s about to cry. Perhaps he is. He’d said how desperately he wants you to like him, for you to look at him the way he looks at you.

And you do, don’t you?

You know what he’s done, every horrible murderous deed. He’s unforgivable.

He’s unforgivable, and you want him.

“I want you,” You breathed out and his optics widen and he thrusts into you once more. “I want you, Tarn, I want you, I want you-”

You grabbed the sides of his head and pulled his lips against yours. You kissed him hard enough to bruise your lips against his metal ones and you don’t care. You wished you could dig your teeth into him, so instead you settled for licking across his lips until they part and you felt your tongue run against his glossia and he moaned.

He moaned and you shouldn’t feel so proud of yourself.

You continued to kiss him and pull your body against his and his thrusts became harder and faster and you needed more.

“Tarn-” His lips don’t want to leave yours and so you pull your head back, hitting it against the wall. “Talk to me.”

“Talk to you?” His voice is low and gorgeous as ever. A voice used to literally lull people into death and you crave it to sing to you.

“I like it when you do, love it when you do,” You admitted. You tilt your head up and look at him through you eyelashes. “Speak to me, praise me, please?”

He moaned and it vibrated across the room and through your rib cage.

“My little pet wants me to praise them?” He moved his mouth to your ear. “I’m only too happy to, it’s what you deserve after all. Taking all of me in such a tight, little hole.”

You moaned and buck up against him and he chuckled.

“You really do love this?” There was something you think sounds like wonder in his voice. “My voice makes you wanton, hot and dizzy, does it? Well that is something special… Shall I tell you how well you’re doing? How good you’re being for me? Such a good little human taking my big spike all the way inside of you. Bigger than anything any man could give you. No one else will be able to satisfying you like this, you’ll be ruined for anyone else after me. Only _I_ can make you feel like this.”

You tried to find purchase on his shoulders, but you were losing all the strength and tension in your body.

“Tarn,” You’re amazed you can even speak. “Tarn, please, I’m close, I’m gonna come, gonna overload.”

“Yessss,” He moaned. “Come for me little one, my sweet little human, come all over my spike. Be a good little thing and come for me.”

You could have sworn his voice had gotten even deeper and darker and maybe he was using some of his powers because it was washing over and into every pore and you arched up and cried out as you came.

“That’s it, how beautiful you are when you overload.” He voice was reverberating in your skull.

“Please,” You found the strength to whimper. “I want you to overload too, come on Tarn, overload inside of me.”

You felt him shudder and dig his hands in deeper, his thrusts became more frantic and the high of your orgasm loosening your tongue.

“Imagine me all filled up with your transfluid, I’d be so full. Won’t you fill me up, Tarn?”

His voice glitched in the middle of a moan and he pulled you away from the wall and flush against him as he thrust in as deep into you as he could. You could feel the transfluid flowing into you and moaned at the warmth of it. It did truly feel like he was filling you up.

He held you there until he seemed to come back to himself and you were glad he hadn’t overheated because you did want to die by being crushed after fucking him unconscious (though what a way to go).

“Are you alright?” His voice was soft as he pulled himself out of you and moaned as the transfluid dripped out of you, leaving pink trails down your thighs. “Did I hurt you?”

God the juxtaposition of it all. How soft he was with you, how careful he wanted to be. You would have sobbed if you had the energy.

“I’m good,” You managed to get out.

He must have sensed you were tired and carried you to his berth, laying you down and grabbing one of the blankets he’d started keeping nearby. You reached out for his hand.

“Don’t shift your size back yet,” You pleaded. “I want…”

“You want?” His face was close.

“Lay with me a while?”

He wrestled with a smile. His mask was still halfway across the room and you could see him smile and he looked beautiful.

_Beautiful? Had you forgotten who this was?_ You pushed your conscience away.

“You’re beautiful,” You couldn’t stop yourself from telling him. “You don’t need to wear the mask when it’s just you and me.”

He climbed onto the berth with a thick blanket, laying it over his chest before pulling you on top of it. You let out a shaky breath as you realise he did this so you wouldn’t get scratched by his body, he wanted you to be comfortable.

“The way you say that makes it sound as though you intend for us to have more alone time.” He mused, hands finding their way around you.

“Perhaps,” You yawned.

“Sleep, little one. I’ll be here when you awake.”

He could so easily kill you in his sleep. You could wake up chained up anywhere… And yet, despite the fact that you still don’t trust him with a lot of things, you trust him with this and let yourself drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> yall would have found out I was a robot-fucker eventually… i just didn’t expect it to be straight away
> 
> after writing my first smut fic two days ago and posting it here yesterday, and getting inspiration from someone for a big bang fic I’m working on, and getting inspiration to write some more on my vampire oc’s today… it seems that once im inspired to write one thing im inspired to write all of the things
> 
> Non-con and dub-con really isn’t my thing and like every x reader fic with tarn is one of those (which fair, I understand given who tarn is) but idk he’s hot and I wanted there to be some consensual sex with him. Maybe it makes him ooc, I tried to keep him in character, him being softer towards you is because I do think he can care about people, see how protective he is of the rest of the DJD, and unlike someone like Overlord I don’t think Tarn is a complete sadist. I don’t think he gets sexual pleasure out of hurting and torturing, and I think if he found someone he liked he would become very protective of them and would desperately want them to like him, to want him.


End file.
